Grojband Love
by MusicAngel98
Summary: One-shots about Corey and Laney! I think they look so cute together. And it's like totes obvi that Laney likes Corey! (I just sounded like one of those teenage girls on TV I make fun of.) I do not own Grojband or any of the songs I use. Rated T for language in some chapters
1. Face Down

**Hey guys! I know I have 3 stories still in progress, but How I Would've Done It only has one chapter left, so I thought I'd get started on this series of one-shots. This is one of my newest favorite shows… Grojband! I just think Laney and Corey look so cute together! Plus, it's totes obvious that Laney likes Corey.**

**I have a ton of story ideas for these two, but I'll start with this one based on one of my favorite songs. It's "Face Down" from Red Jumpsuits Apparatus. These are the kinds of stories you get when you stare at the floor while your bored in your summer school class. FIVE HOURS IN ONE CLASSROOM! I almost threw myself out of the window out of boredom!**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this. I also recommend you watch Grojband. It's awesome! Cartoon Network weekdays 5pm!**

* * *

**Corey's POV**

I was walking to my garage for band practice when I heard Laney voice coming from inside. "He's just a friend Danny." She said. Danny, or Daniel, Barton was her new boyfriend. I never thought he was right for her. Fine, I'm just jealous. I should've asked Laney out when I had the chance, but now I can't.

"No. He's not. Ken and Kon are 'just friends.'" Danny said in a steely voice. I couldn't understand why a boyfriend would talk to his girlfriend in that voice. "This Corey kid is not. I know you liked him before."

Laney was silent for a couple seconds. "So what if I did? I'm over it." My heart dropped into the floor at that sentence. How could I be so stupid as to not ask her out when she would've said yes?

"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes and you can't be friends with a guy you used to and still like while you're dating me." Danny said. Then I heard the distinct sound of a slap and a body fall to the floor.

My eyes widened as I looked into the window and saw Laney on the floor, holding her cheek. Danny stood over her and yelled, "This is what happens when you don't listen to me!" Then he kicked her in the stomach. I silently gasped at this sight.

Danny opened the garage door and left, leaving Laney there to stagger to her feet on her own. She finally managed to do it and walked to the bathroom. I walked through the garage door and saw the door was opened a crack.

Laney gasped at the sight of her swollen cheek. I saw a few stray tears roll down her eyes as she pulled out some cover-up out of her combat boots and applied it. "Fifth container I've gone through." She said to herself, thinking she was alone. "Last one. It's never gonna happen again. He loves me."

I backed out of the garage and walked back in to seem like I hadn't seen anything. Laney walked out of the bathroom as I walked in. "Hey Lanes."

"Hey Core," She said as happy as I had known her to be. But I saw the scared Laney that I need to help underneath the surface.

"Laney, you know you can tell me anything right?" I said, hoping she would get the hint and tell me on her own.

"Yeah." She answered simply. Then Ken and Kon showed up and we started rehearsal.

I held the twins back after Laney had left. "Okay, I need you two to help me with something."

"Is this one of your crazy schemes?" Ken asked

"That just might work?" Kon finished. I nodded and they said in unison, "What do you need us to do?" I fist pumped the air and told them the plan.

* * *

Grojband had a gig at the Peaceville Park that weekend. It was a music festival and we were asked to perform. For this gig, I didn't even need Trina's help on the lyrics. I wrote this one all on my own.

I peeked a look at the crowd from behind the curtains. I saw Laney sitting there with Danny's arm wrapped around her shoulders in the front row. Her body looked tense. I had to do this… for Laney's sake. I couldn't let her go on like this.

"You ready dude?" Kon asked coming up behind me. He had Brittany with him. She was our replacement base so that Laney didn't have to perform. I nodded. "Then let's do this!"

We went out and I went up to the mic. "This song is for my best friend, Laney Penn." I said and pointed to her, "It's about her relationship with Danny Barton. Also, I wrote this all on my own." The band started and I started singing.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_  
_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man_  
_When you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
__Say you're right again,  
__Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man_  
_When you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_It's coming round again_  
_(X2)_

_Do you feel like a man_  
_When you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has_

_Face down in the dirt!  
__She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
__She said "I finally had enough!"  
__(X2)_

Laney had a shocked and scared expression on her face. Danny, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to kill me and Lanes. "Lanes, I'm sorry. I couldn't let the girl I love go on with a guy like that." I said.

"You love me?" She asked with hope filling her eyes. I nodded and she ran up onto the stage. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Electricity flowed through my body. When oxygen became necessary, we pulled away. "I love you too."

Suddenly something jerked her out of my grasp. I came face to face with Danny and _boy _was he mad. "Did Laney tell you about it?" He said.

"No." I answered, "Next time, don't beat her in _my_ garage. Fortunately, there won't be a next time."

"Why's that?" he asked. Just then two policemen showed up and handcuffed him. They started to drag him away.

"Wait one second." I told them and they stopped. "This is from Laney and me." A confused look flashed on his face. Only for a second, though, because I then punched him square in the face. His head snapped to the side as blood started to flow from his nose.

* * *

After the police took Danny away and everyone had left, Laney came up to me and sat next to me on the stage. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I said. I put an arm around her shoulders. She put her head on my shoulder and I kissed her hair. "I would do anything for you."

"And that's one of the many reasons I love you."

"I promise I'll protect you from anything."

"And there's another reason." She said and leaned up to kiss me.

* * *

**How was that? Also, there's one question I need to ask for the next one-shot. What's the name of the eating disorder where you make yourself throw up? I can't remember for the life of me. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. R&R please!**


	2. Starving

**Hey guys! I just thought of this one-shot while learning about diseases in my health summer school course. And I can't believe there are so many people who ship this couple. I mean, 13 reviews for one chapter? That's probably the most I've gotten on any story ever! Here I thought no one watched this show. You guys proved me wrong while making me smile the biggest I've ever smiled in my life!**

**Also, in reply to Alex (Guest), I tried to put this in "cartoon" section, but I couldn't find Grojband. So, this was the best I've got. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**I love you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Laney's POV**

I was walking out of the cafeteria at school after having lunch with Grojband. We were talking about the gig we had in two weeks. I couldn't resist feeling all jittery inside at the sight of Corey's amazing smile. He always smiled when he talked about gigs. I'll admit it. I'm falling for my best friend. He was just so irresistible.

Anyways, I had finally gotten to my locker when the living Barbie doll, Heather Clarke, came up to me. The mere sight of her made me roll my eyes. She thought she could push everyone around because she was 'perfect.' "Penn." She said.

"Clarke." I growled. Everyone knows she picks on me the most and that's why I hate her with a burning passion. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to ask what you had for lunch." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"A sandwich, apple, chips, and a cookie." I said with a confused look.

"Figures." She said.

"What?"

"Just that's what fat-asses like yourself eat."

"I-I'm not fat." I said in a shaky voice. I wasn't fat, was I?

"Of course you are." She said, "Everyone knows it," She leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "including Corey."

Then she stalked off, her heels clacking against the tiles on the floor. I don't know why, but I ran into the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror. I turned to the side and lifted up my shirt. Was it true that Corey thought I was fat? I couldn't get his attention if I was fat. The only way to his love was if I was perfect and there was one way I could think to become perfect.

I ran into the stall and tied my hair back. Hunching over the toilet, I took a deep breath and stuck two fingers in my throat. Bile rose in my throat and I threw up. I continued this until I was sure there was nothing left in my stomach. _This is for Corey _I repeated over and over again in my head as I washed my mouth out with water from the sink.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since the first time I made myself throw up and I'd kept doing it every day. I also had been eating less, taking diet pills, and exercising a lot more. My hair had been getting thinner and spots had appeared on my skin, but that was just a side effect. It should be gone in a little while and then I'll be perfect.

**Corey's POV**

Laney had been acting different lately. She wore dark clothes (darker than usual), barely ate, and been looking worse than ever. I was getting really worried. She's usually so beautiful, but something's wrong. Okay, I'm in love with my best friend. Sue me.

I decided to confront her about it after band practice. "Lanes, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, not looking me in the eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just you've been differently." I said.

"Oh well. Just trying something new." She responded.

She turned and I got a good look at her face. Her eyes looked sunken and her cheekbones were showing. Now I know something's wrong. We heard a clatter and turned to see Kon standing over Laney's spilled bag. "Sorry, Laney." He said sheepishly.

"That's okay, Kon." She replied and we went over to her bag.

While I was helping her pick up her stuff, something caught my eyes. I picked it up to see a pill bottle. "What's this?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the bottle. "Nothing. My mom's trying to lose weight." She replied quickly.

Just then the garage door opened and I turned to see my dad standing in the doorway with a plate of steak in his hand. "Come on, Core. It's steak night." He said.

Laney took one whiff of the steak and put a hand to her head. She grabbed onto the couch for support. I rushed over and held her arm. "Lanes, are you okay?" After the last word left my mouth, she collapsed into my arms. "Lanes?" I yelled trying to shake her awake. I turned to my dad, "Call an ambulance."

* * *

At my command, my dad called an ambulance. They took Laney away in a stretcher and the guys followed closely in my dad's car. At the hospital, I paced in nervousness as they waited for the doctor to finish the check-up on Laney.

"Dude, you're gonna cause a draft." Ken finally said.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm nervous that my best friend who's also the girl I love just fainted for a reason I don't know!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened and so did my dad's and Kon's. I softened my tone at this. "I'm sorry, Ken. It's just I'm super worried about her."

"We all are dude." Kon said. Just then the doctor came out.

"Friends of Laney Penn's?" He asked.

"That's us." Ken answered.

"Well," The doctor, with a nametag reading Dr. Michael, started, "You're friend fainted because of the starvation she was suffering."

"Starvation?" We all asked. How could Laney be starving?

"Yes. I asked her a few questions when she woke up and it turns out she has Bulimia." Dr. Michael explained. I felt like I was going to faint. Laney has Bulimia? When did it start? How? Why didn't she tell me? "She has been making herself throw up. She has also been basically starving herself. I assume you'll want to see her?" We all nodded, "Okay then. Only one person at a time. Who would like to go first?"

"Corey." Ken and Kon said at the same time.

Dr. Michael opened the door and I walked through. Laney looked up and saw me. "Hey, Core." She said quietly.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to her hospital bed, "How could I've not seen it sooner?" She gave me a confused look, "I mean the sunken eyes, the spots on your face, and the fact that you were barely eating. How could I have not noticed? I could've helped you." She looked down and pushed some hair out of her eyes. "Why? Why would you do something like making yourself throw up?"

"I don't know." She said in a small voice.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I think you do."

"I wanted to be perfect." She said. She continued when she saw the confused look on my face, "Heather Clarke came up to me a couple weeks ago and told me I was fat. Normally, I wouldn't believe her, but then she told me you thought I was fat. I thought the only way to be perfect in your eyes was to be thinner and this was the only way I could do it." She confessed.

"Why would you want to be perfect in my eyes?" I asked.

"Cause I'm in love with you." She almost yelled while looking me dead in the eye. "And you apparently only thought of us as just friends. So, I thought if I was perfect in your eyes, you would ask me out."

"Lanes, look at me." I said and she obeyed. "I'm in love with you too. I just thought you only saw us as best friends. That's why I never asked you out. You've always been perfect in my eyes."

She smiled brightly and I took the chance. I leaned in and connected our lips. She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. I could feel sparks fly everywhere. We pulled away when oxygen became necessary. She scooted over and I sat next to her. I put my arm around her and she snuggled into my side.

"Please promise me you'll go back to the way you were." I said.

"I promise." She said and laid her head on my chest. After a while I heard her breathing get deeper. I looked to see her fast asleep. With one last look at the sleeping beauty, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that? I think that was one of my best. But that's my opinion. Speaking of, why don't you give me yours by reviewing? See ya next time!**


	3. Secrets, Secrets

**Okay, let me just start off by saying I absolutely love you guys! I opened my inbox tonight and I just couldn't stop smiling and squealing at all the reviews! This is definitely my most popular story by far! You guys are the best! Also, thanks for whoever told me it was Kin and Kon. I thought I heard Ken instead of Kin. Sorry!**

**So since I'm still in summer school and most of the class I'm taking is spent watching movies, I just pretend I'm paying attention and create these stories! This one is about how Corey and Laney have been in a secret relationship for about a month. Their secret comes out and guess who gave it away… Trina of course!**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Again, love you guys so much!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Grojband was sitting in the garage trying to think of some new songs. Corey, of course was trying to create lyrics on his own instead of using Trina's diary. He was obviously failing. "What are we going to do, guys?" He sighed.

Laney came over to him. What the band, and no one else knew, is that Corey and Laney had been in a secret relationship for about a month. "Hey, Core, can I try something?" She asked. He nodded and gave her his guitar. She started playing the song they had thought of that didn't have any lyrics. She started singing any lyrics that came into her head. **(A/N I'm using the Lulu Antariksa cover of "It's Time" from Imagine Dragons. I know it doesn't use guitar, but I needed a girl singing this.)**

_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent?  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_  
_I don't ever wanna leave this town_  
_'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand?_  
_I'm never changing who I am_

The guys were amazed at the lyrics and also her voice. "Well," She said, bringing them out of their shock, "Was that good or not?"

"Good," The guys said at the same time.

Laney smiled. Corey absolutely loved her smile. He had to be alone with her… right now. "Hey, why don't we work on the song some more?" He asked Laney. She looked at him confused. Then he turned to Kin and Kon and said, "You guys can take off. We'll just be working on the song."

Kin and Kon nodded in understanding and Laney smirked, knowing what her secret boyfriend had in mind. As soon as the garage door closed, Laney looked out one of the windows. "The coast is clear." She said once the twins had turned the corner and left.

Laney turned around and rushed into Corey's awaiting arms. He picked her up and spun her around while passionately kissing her. He put her down and pulled away. They leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "I've been waiting to do that since band practice started." He said.

"Me too," She responded, "But we can't do it in front of the guys or the secret's out."

What the young couple didn't know is that Trina was at the top of the stairs with Mina. She had come down to yell at Corey for making so much noise, but stopped when she saw this. She pulled out her phone and hit video record.

"At least I can still do it." Corey said and pulled her into another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. When Laney pulled away, Corey started kissing down her neck. He had just started to give her a hickey when she pushed him off. "What?" He asked.

"You can't give me a hickey!" She said.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think people will ask who gave me it?" She pointed out. Corey nodded and pulled her close by her waist again, "Let's work on the song, dork." She said and pushed him away. She started walking towards the stage

"Ah, but I am your dork." He said and she laughed a little. He followed her and sat next to her while they worked on the song.

"This is going to ruin them." Trina said to Mina quietly. She stopped the recording and started to send it to people.

* * *

The next day, Laney was walking down the street to band practice. All the way there, people were giving her these weird looks and whispering to each other. She couldn't understand what was happening. At the front of the garage, she met Corey. "Hey, Lanes, have people been giving you weird looks?"

"Yeah." She answered, "And they've been whispering and pointing at me."

"Weird." Corey said. They both shrugged and opened the garage door. They were met with the glares of Kin and Kon who were sitting on the couch with their arms crossed. "Hey guys."

"I thought we were best friends." Kin said.

"What?" Corey asked confused.

"I thought we told each other everything." Kon continued.

"We do." Laney defended.

"Then how come you guys didn't tell us you were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kin asked.

"Who told you?" Corey and Laney yelled at the same time.

"We weren't told about it. We watched it." Kon said with a menacing glare.

Corey and Laney looked at them confused. Kin pulled out his cell phone and showed them the video of them making out. "Who posted this?" Laney asked with fury boiling in her eyes.

"Calm down, Lanes." Corey said. He looked at the screen. "It was posted by someone with the username… Pinkerrific99."

"Who could it be?" Kon asked and Corey face palmed.

"TRINA!" Laney yelled.

"Someone yelled for me?" Trina asked as she came down the stairs. As soon as she was in sight, Laney pounced on her. Corey grabbed her by the waist and restrained her.

"Let me go, Core!" She yelled.

"Not gonna happen." Corey said. Laney finally gave up and stopped squirming, "That's better." Corey then put her down, "Trina, why did you post that video?"

"The video of you and Lanes making out? The one that has almost 10,000 views?" She asked and Corey nodded. Laney started to look like she was about to tackle Trina, so Corey grabbed her waist again. "Cause I knew you wouldn't like it."

Then Trina did her evil laugh and walked out of the room. Corey and Laney turned to Kin and Kon, "Why didn't you tell us?" They asked at the same time.

"Sorry." Laney said, "We thought you guys would make fun of us if we started dating."

"Make fun of you?" Kon asked and the couple nodded.

"Why would we do that? We have been waiting for you two to get together for forever!" Kin finished. Kin and Kon high-fived. Corey and Laney looked at each other and smiled, "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." Corey answered. "I still can't believe Trina posted that video."

"Maybe this was a good thing, Core." Laney said and Corey looked at her confused. "I mean, now we don't have to hide it. You can give me hickeys and get mad when guys flirt with me. Me, I now have a reason for telling girls who flirt with you to back off."

"But you get so cute when you're jealous." Corey said.

"Shut up and let's start band practice." Lanes said.

Kin and Kon went over to their instruments and Corey pulled Lanes in for a kiss. "Okay, but no making out during band practice!" Kon yelled. The couple pulled away and laughed.

* * *

**Was that good? I really couldn't think of a way to end it, so that's what I got. I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. The Princess Bride

**Okay, I absolutely love you guys! I keep getting all these reviews and I just love it! Only 3 chapters and 35 reviews already! I love all the love I'm getting! Keep it up! **

**So, I just watched the Princess Bride tonight, and I absolutely loved it. Then I started thinking how cool it would be if the main characters were Corey and Laney. I'm obviously not going to do the whole movie. This is just going to be a shortened version of it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Once upon a time there lived a rich girl by the name of Laney. Although, everyone called her Lanes. She hated it when people called her Laney. Her family was the owner of the most profitable business in the kingdom of Peaceville. They owned many servants, but the most faithful was a stable boy named Corey. He would do whatever Laney asked him to do without complaint.

Laney took it upon herself to find the one task he would complain about. She made the stupidest requests. They didn't work. She made the most difficult requests. They didn't work either. Whatever she requested, Corey would just smile and say, "As you wish."

Then one day, Laney sat watching Corey as he did his work. She realized that he had been there all of her life when no one else had. He had stuck by her no matter what. That was also the day she realized she was in love with the stable boy. When she told him, she found he returned the feelings.

They spent the next 6 months spending time together. Then came the faithful day when Corey told Laney he was going across the sea to visit his grandmother, who was very sick. Laney was worried for him, as there was the Dread Pirate Roberts. It was told that if he attacked your ship, he never left no one alive. Even through her worries, she let Corey go on this trip.

Three months later, Laney was told that the Dread Pirate Roberts had attacked Corey's ship.

* * *

Five years later, the prince of Peaceville, a man named Jeremiah, asked her to marry him. Even though she was still in love with Corey, he was dead. So, with a heavy heart, she agreed. For the next month, she lived in the castle. One night, she decided to take a walk to the water. Big mistake.

Once there, three men grabbed her. They took her across the water to an island. All the way there, a ship was following them. It took three days to make it to the island. Prince Jeremiah was alerted of his bride's disappearance. He led a search party, as he was the best tracker in all of Peaceville.

The three men, Michael (the leader), David (the fencer), and Jack (the giant/muscles), found that a man in black had followed them to the island. While Michael took Laney, David and Jack were sent to stall the man in black.

The man in black made it through David and Jack and finally reached Michael. Michael had Laney blindfolded and had a knife to her neck. He had set up a table with bread and wine. The man in black walked towards them. "If you continue, she dies." Michael said. The man in black stopped. "You defeated my fencer and my giant. Now all you have to do is get past me."

"You're very smart." The man in black pointed out. Michael nodded. "Then how about we duel for the princess with a battle of wits?" Michael put the knife away. The man in black sat across from him. "Pour the wine." Michael obeyed and the man in black pulled out a vile. "Iocaine powder. No taste, smell and dissolves instantly in liquid." The man in black took the goblets of wine and poured the Iocaine powder in one of them. "Choose one and then we will see who wins and who's dead."

"Okay." Michael said and took one of the goblets. "You think you're so smart don't you? Well, guess what. You're not!"

They both drank. When they lowered their goblets, the man in black stated, "You chose wrong." At those words, Michael dropped dead. The man in black came over to Laney and took off her blindfold.

"Amazing." She said as she starred at Michael's dead body.

"Both drinks were poisoned." The man in black said, "I have just spent the last 3 years building an immunity to Iocaine." He then heard the sounds of hoof beats and prince Jeremiah shouting orders. He took Laney by the arm and ran in the opposite direction. He stopped when he had put a great distance in between the prince and them. "Catch your breath." He told Laney.

"Prince Jeremiah will find me." Laney stated, "He can track a hawk on a cloudy day. He will find you. And I know who you are. You're the Dread Pirate Roberts."

"I am and I have no doubt he will. Just, let me ask you a question. Do you love him?"

"No." Laney answered simply, "Although, I did love once."

"Another rich prince like this one?"

"No!" Laney snapped. She was getting annoyed with this man's attitude. "A stable boy. Poor. He had eyes like melted chocolate and we had a love deeper than the ocean. But you wouldn't know anything about it, considering you killed him!"

"I think I remember that man. Died simply. No blubbering. He just said, 'Please.'" The man in black explained, "I remember the please because I then asked him why he wanted to live. He answered, 'For the love of a beautiful girl.' I can see now he meant you. Now let me ask you this. When you found out he was dead, did you get engaged to the prince in the same hour or did you wait a week out of respect of the dead?"

"How dare you?" Laney yelled, "You have no right to say that! The day I found out he died, I died! And because you killed him, you should die too!" With that, she pushed him into the ravine.

Through the fall, she could hear him yell, "As you wish."

"Corey!" She sighed and threw herself into the ravine, landing next to him. He stood up and helped her up. Laney reached for his mask and pulled it off. She then came face to face with the love of her life, Corey. "I can't believe it. Is it really you?" He nodded. She pulled him into a kiss and felt the familiar sparks. She knew it was him by the sparks and the way he held her waist protectively.

When they pulled away, Corey explained how the name of Dread Pirate Roberts and the ship _Revenge _had been passed down from man to man for 20 years. The last Dread Pirate Roberts had spared his life and passed it on to him.

"That's amazing." Laney said at the end of the story. She pulled Corey in for another kiss.

"I would kindly thank you to step away from my bride." A voice said and they separated to see prince Jeremiah and some guards. "That's better. Now come along Laney. We'll pay the ransom and you won't have to spend another minute with this man."

"No." Laney said forcefully. "This is not just another man. This is Corey Riffin, my true love. The one, who for five years I believed was dead. He's also the one who finally came back to me… just like he promised." She and Corey turned to face each other. The prince took the chance to stab Corey in the arm. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. "Corey!"

Laney took the sword Corey had with him and fought the prince and the guards. She successfully blocked every move they made and killed all of them. "Looks like the delicate maiden can defend herself."

Laney turned to see Corey sitting up with a piece of his shirt wrapped around the wound. She ran over and sat next to him. "That's what they get for injuring you." She said with a smile. They both laughed. He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss against her lips.

"I thought I would never get to ask you this but," Corey said when they separated, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Laney shouted in happiness, "A thousand times yes!"

She pulled Corey into a very passionate kiss. When they separated, he stood up and walked towards the prince's horse. He climbed up and she climbed up behind him. She placed a kiss on his cheek as she put her arms around his waist.

Together, they rode off to start a new life outside of Peaceville.

* * *

**How was that? I think that went well. By the way, if you have any ideas for one-shots, feel free to tell me. If I decide to do them, you'll get a shout out. Anyways, R&R please!**


	5. Family Guy

**Hey guys! This chapter is a little bit of a crossover! I thought of this while watching Family Guy. I was watching the episode where Stewie falls in love with his babysitter, but she already has a boyfriend. I thought it would be cool if the babysitter was Laney and the boyfriend was Corey! Hope you guys like it!**

**(P.S. Don't worry! I'm not going to have Stewie kill Corey!)**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Stewie Griffin was sitting on the couch watching TV when Louis walked in. She immediately grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "What the hell, man?" Stewie asked.

"Your new babysitter's showing up soon and I want you to be nice to her." Louis instructed the toddler.

"Oh. It's a her? Nice. Maybe I'll get a Mary Poppins character." Stewie grumbled. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh that's her!" Louis rushed to the door and opened it. "Hi, Laney."

"Hi, Mrs. Griffin." Laney greeted and walked through the door. "So, where is little Stewie?"

"He's right over here." Louis said and led Laney over to Stewie. "Stewie, this is your babysitter, Laney. You can call her Lanes."

Stewie turned to look at his babysitter. He instantly fell in love with this girl. She looked to be about 15. She had gorgeous features such as her short red hair, perfect complexion, and her clothes that hugged her body in all the right places. Stewie felt as if he couldn't speak, so he just waved to her.

"Okay, everything you need to know is on the fridge." Louis told Laney, "Peter and I will be gone just for the night. Any questions?"

"Uh. One." Laney said and whispered it in her ear, "I don't like to be in a new place alone."

"That's fine. Just no funny business." Louis threatened.

"Please." Laney scoffed, "We're only 15." Louis laughed a little. Then a car horn could be heard, so she kissed Stewie on the forehead and left. Laney turned to Stewie, "Okay, I have to make a quick phone call. But when I get back, we'll be sure to have a lot of fun. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Stewie stuttered.

Laney ruffled what little hair he had and went into the kitchen. Stewie could hear her side of the phone call from his spot on the couch. "Hey." Pause for a response, "Could you come over to this babysitting job I have?" Pause, "Just for the night." Pause, "Yeah. No worries. Stewie's a little sweetheart." Pause, "Really? Thank you! Just come over when you can. See ya."

Then Laney came back into the living room. Once she was seated on the couch, Stewie asked, "Lanes, could you read me a story?"

"Of course." Laney said and pulled a book from the shelf. She positioned herself so that Stewie could read the pages too. That position also meant Stewie was as close as possible to her.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Laney looked up from the game of Monopoly they had been playing and smiled. _Why is she smiling? _Stewie asked himself, _Who's at the door?_

"Stewie, there's someone I want you to meet." Laney said and picked him up. She went over to the door. She opened it to reveal a teenage boy. He was about Laney's age with blue hair with a beanie over it and baggy clothes. "Hey, Core." Laney greeted, "Stewie, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Corey."

"Hey little dude." Corey greeted. Stewie looked between Laney and Corey in shock. "Hey, babe." He said to Laney and pecked her lips.

"You slut!" Stewie exclaimed.

"Stewie!" Laney gasped in shock. "That's a very mean thing to call someone!" She turned to Corey. "I think he's a little cranky. I'll just put him to bed." With that, Laney took Stewie upstairs and tucked him in. She then went downstairs to be greeted by her smiling boyfriend. "Sorry about him. I think he has a little crush on me."

"No worries. I have no competition with him." Corey smirked.

"Are you sure about that? He was a perfect little gentleman." Laney teased.

"Well, can your perfect little gentleman kiss you like this?" With that one sentence, he leaned over and kissed her.

"No, he can't" Laney said against his lips. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair while the other was at her waist. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, asking permission. She almost immediately granted it.

When air became necessary, she pulled away. He then left a trail of kisses from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. She gasped in pleasure as he sucked on a sensitive spot. He bit down slightly, making sure to leave a mark. He pulled away and checked the time. "It's getting late. Let's get to bed." He said and she nodded.

Corey knew she would be sleeping on the couch. So, together they pulled out the pull out bed. Laney found some spare blankets and pillows in the closet. They made the bed and they got in. Laney put her head on Corey's chest while his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist.

* * *

"Laney, wake up!" Laney shot up at the sound of Mrs. Griffin's voice. She looked around to see a ton of empty beer bottles and bags of chips everywhere. Then she looked down and saw she was in only her bra and underwear. Corey, who was just waking up, was just in his boxers.

"What the hell happened?" She asked. She honestly couldn't remember a thing after Corey came over.

"I said no funny business!" Louis yelled, "You're fired! Get dressed, take your boyfriend and go!"

Laney and Corey had gotten dressed and cleaned up the mess. Corey was getting the car ready while she said goodbye to Stewie, "Sorry I can't be around anymore. I'll miss you." She then leaned over to kiss Stewie on the cheek. Just then, Corey honked the horn of the car. She ran out and hopped in.

"What have I done?" Stewie asked himself. He was the reason Laney got fired. After they fell asleep, he had sabotaged her. He ran out after the car to discover it was long gone.

* * *

**How was that? I know it was rushed and a little short, but I have two projects due this week. Also, on Saturday, I'm leaving for a week, so I won't be able to update. I'll try to get a new chapter up everyday until then. See ya!**


	6. Workout

**Hey, hey, hey! Okay, I'm seriously running low on ideas for these two. So, help a fellow fan fiction reader out and give me some ideas. I've only gotten a couple. (They're good ideas, don't get me wrong) I need more. Help a sister!**

**Anyways, this idea comes from **_**Jade'sPetDragon. **_**Thanks for the idea. So, the story is kind of like the bulimia story I did. Only, Trina tells Corey (who's trying to get Laney's attention) that girls only like guys who are all buff and strong. He ends up working out so much that he tears a muscle and can't play the gig. **

**Hope you like it and thanks again to **_**Jade'sPetDragon **_**for the idea. Couldn't have done it without you!**

* * *

**Corey's POV**

Grojband had just finished rehearsing an awesome song that I wrote… even though it still doesn't have any lyrics. I smiled at Laney and she smiled back. Ever since we fell in fake love for cake and that gig, I'd been seeing her differently. She wasn't just a best friend to me anymore; she was the girl I was falling in real love with. She was just amazing in every way. The only problem is I don't know how to get her attention.

To solve this problem, I enlisted the help of the twins. I held them back after Laney had left. "Guys, I need some help." I told them.

"With what?" Kin asked.

"Does it have anything to do with food? Because I am an expert in that category." Kon smirked. I shook my head, "Then what?"

"You guys know I like Laney right?"

"Duh!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Do you guys know how I could get her attention?" I asked. Before they could respond, I heard Trina laugh.

She came down the stairs with her little minion Mina. "How do you expect to get Laney's attention with no muscle?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Duh. Girls like a guy who's tuff and muscular. That way they can defend her." Trina explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "So, unless you do some serious workouts, you're never going to get Laney's attention. Mina! Let's go!"

With that she walked up the stairs, Mina trailing after her. I started thinking about what Trina had said. Kin and Kon noticed me thinking, "You don't seriously believe her, do you Core?" Kin asked.

"I don't know." I confessed, "She does know what girls like. Maybe she has a point. Take off guys." They left as soon as I told them. I went up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess Trina was right. I'm not that muscular compared to some guys at my school. I decide I should try to put on some muscle. Luckily my dad has a workout room he never uses.

* * *

**Laney's POV**

Corey has been acting really weird for the past couple weeks. Although, I'm seeing he's getting more muscular. I don't need muscles in a guy, but they're a nice touch. The thing is Corey is either skipping band practices or showing up late to them, not doing his schoolwork, and always seems distracted. I didn't think much of it until that day.

I was getting ready for school one day. I had let my hair grow out to a little below my shoulders. I had it in curls with purple tips. I was wearing a white, cropped, off-the-shoulder top that said _Music is life _on it in black. Under was a black tank to match. I had regular ripped skinny jeans with black vans.

I had just pulled my backpack on when I heard a cry of pain from outside my house. I rushed to the window and looked out. What I saw almost made me cry. On the sidewalk was the one and only Corey Riffin in sweats clutching his leg in pain.

"Oh my god!" I gasped and ran down the stairs and outside to his side. I could see the blood coming out of his leg. "Corey!" I said. His eyes started closing, so I started patting his face to keep him awake, "No, keep your eyes open! Look at me!" I turned towards my mom who was standing in the doorway of my house. "Mom, call an ambulance!" She ran in the house and did as I told.

"Laney, it hurts." Corey said in a shaky voice.

"I know, but you got to stay with me!" I told him. About 5 minutes later, an ambulance showed up and took him away. My mom and I followed it in her car. I called the guys to tell them what happened. They said they would get to the hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

My mom, Kin, Kon and I waited anxiously for about an hour. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Dr. Samantha (Corey's doctor), came out. "How is he?" I asked immediately.

"He's fine." She said and I sighed in relief. "The problem was that he tore a muscle from excessive use."

"Excessive use?" I repeated and she nodded.

"Apparently he's been working out too much in the last couple weeks." Dr. Samantha explained, "He will have to have that leg in a brace. Also, he will need to stay off of it for about 6-8 weeks." The twins and I looked at each other. We knew what that meant. No gigs until the brace is off. "Oh and he requested he see a Laney Penn first. Is she here?"

"Yeah that's me." I said and she led me into the room. She left to go help another patient, so it was just Corey and I. He already had the brace around the part of the leg with the torn muscle.

"Lanes, I'm sorry." Corey said.

"Why? Because you been working out so much, you tore a muscle?" I sarcastically asked.

"Yeah and that means we can't play gigs until I'm out of this thing." He said and gestured to the brace on his leg.

"I know." I said, "I just have one question."

"What?"

"Why were you working out so much?" I asked.

"Because I listened to Trina." He said. That didn't make any sense. Apparently, my face showed my confusion because he continued, "I wanted to get this girl's attention and Trina told me girls only like guys who are tuff so they can protect them. Then I was stupid enough to believe her and started working out like crazy. I was doing my morning jog when I tore the muscle."

"Oh." I said dejectedly when he finished. Of course he liked another girl. Why would he ever like someone like me?

"The girl is you Lanes." He said and I felt my heart start beating like crazy. "I thought if I was more muscular you'd like me."

"Corey, I've liked you since the day we met." I confessed, "I just thought you never saw us as more than friends. Also, listening to Trina does make you an idiot. That's because I don't care how muscular you are! I like you for you. That's never gonna change."

"Thanks, Laney." He said. It was that moment I decided to take a chance. I leaned over and I kissed him. When I felt him respond, I felt like I could die of happiness. He wrapped his arms around my waist while mine went around his neck.

"Wow." We both breathed when we pulled away.

We leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He leaned back and scooted over. I sat next to him and snuggled into his side. He put an arm around my waist while I put my head on his chest.

"Corey, just so you know, the thing I look for most in a guy is a love for music." I said after a moment of silence.

"Then I'm your guy." He smirked. He then sang to me softly till I fell asleep.

* * *

**I think that went well. Anyways, I won't be updating till the eighth or ninth of July because I'm taking a trip starting Saturday. I just couldn't leave without posting one more chapter. Hope you liked it and thanks **_**Jade'sPetDragon **_**for the idea!**


	7. Author's Note: Good & Bad News

**Hey guys! I just wanted to give you a little update. I have good news and bad news.**

**Bad News: I deleted my JaCe story, Dad Drama. I just couldn't finish it. I had the idea, I just couldn't type it up. Sorry for that!**

**Good News: I'm starting a new Grojband fanfic! Some of you suggested I make a one-shot based off the Phantom of The Opera. First let me say, I thought no one knew what that was! No one in my school even knew The Phantom! Second, I thought that was a really good idea. It's just the story is too long for just a one-shot. So, I decided to make it a chapter story! :D I'll get the first chapter up probably tonight or tomorrow. The story will be called "Phantom Dreams" Hope you'll like it!**


	8. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Hey guys. There is a life threatening situation right now and that includes the site fanfiction. You see the government is threatening to take done websites that have copyrights in them. That includes fanfiction. Please spit this in your stories if you don't want fanfiction to go away. Also tell this to your friends and families and tell them to pass it on to their friends and families. Fanfiction is probably the only good site where you get to post your stories in your POV or if you have different ideas. I know there's also wattpad. But wattpad has stories but not as a lot of stories all of fanfiction combined. So please tell this to your friends and families and tell them to pass it on. Fanficiton is a god website where you express your stories**

**.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**type this in the google search and click on the first link that pops up. Thx for reading and I hope you tell you friends and families!**


End file.
